


Golden

by the1andonlyjes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Occult, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyjes/pseuds/the1andonlyjes
Summary: Prompt: Dish soap, Children climbing a tree, Whistling, A sex scene, Holy water





	1. Chapter 1

Jonghyun and Kibum had been friends for a very long time.

While they had known each other for even longer, they could almost accurately pinpoint the exact moment their friendship occurred. According to Kibum, they became friends when the school bully had Jonghyun cornered while trying to steal his GameBoy. According to Jonghyun, their friendship began when Kibum kicked the guy in the shin and told Jonghyun to run.

They did what many twelve-year-olds did. They got into mischief together and played their games with the innocence and inexperience they shared towards life. However, when they got tired of playing their pranks, they would climb the giant tree in Kibum’s backyard. To a couple of kids, the world seemed so small from up there. The sound of the lawnmower and the song that Kibum’s dad was whistling seemed distant.

It was up there that the two boys would start talking. Sometimes it would be about problems they had, other times it would be about what they saw on TV the other night, but most times it was about the upcoming school year. Jonghyun hated whenever the subject was brought up, but Kibum loved it. He loved the idea of change and growing up, even mentioning revamping his entire image before middle school began.

“It’s going to be awesome, man! I even met this eighth grader who said he could get us into all the cool parties. I can’t wait!” said Kibum, excitedly.

Jonghyun didn’t want to be sour, but he had a feeling what this all was going to lead to. The days were getting shorter as the first day of school drew near. They were spending less time in that tree, and Jonghyun could feel their friendship slipping away. He wanted to cling on to the best friend he ever had, but even as a child, he knew that this would all come to a stop.

“Hey, Kibum?” Jonghyun interrupted.

“Yeah?”

“Are-Are we always gonna be friends?” Jonghyun asked nervously.

“Of course, Jjong! What makes you ask that?”

“I don’t know, I’m just being weird.”

Kibum chuckled. “Of course you’re weird.”

He pulled the other boy close, watching as fireflies sporadically lit up the yard in front of them.

“We’ll always be friends, Jjong, no matter what. I promise.”

Something in Kibum’s voice made Jonghyun actually believe it.

-

The inevitable happened once September rolled around. Now going by the name “Key,” Kibum was pulled towards a new friend group with their own interests. Jonghyun found solace in his music, practicing whenever he had the chance. It was not as though their friendship had completely diminished. The boys still greeted each other during passing periods and occasionally spoke on the phone. Still, it didn’t compare to the close companionship they had over the summer.

This dynamic continued through high school, with Jonghyun becoming popular with the girls and Key becoming popular in general. However, their paths didn’t really cross again until after graduation, when Key walked into the coffee shop Jonghyun was playing at.

It was a lowkey affair, with just him and his acoustic guitar. The patrons hardly took notice when Jonghyun stashed his guitar to the side after finishing his song. He hugged the man in front of him, squeezing him as though they never drifted apart.

“Yah, you’re embarrassing me,” Key said as he playfully pushed at Jonghyun’s shoulder.

The two found a couch, sitting with their coffee and attempting to catch up. Jonghyun kept pursuing his musical career, while Key stayed in town to attend a community college.

“I’m getting my core classes out of the way so I can transfer to a bigger college to get my degree.”

“What are you going to major in?” Jonghyun asked him.

“Engineering. I really wanted to go into fashion design, but I know my folks won’t go for it.”

Jonghyun nodded in understanding, taking a sip from his mug.

“So, how’s Minho doing?”

“Ah, we actually broke up,” Key said, eye focused on his drink.

“Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was more of a mutual thing.”

They continued talking, until Jonghyun mentioned looking for a place to live. Key piped in by saying his roommate had moved out a couple of months before and really needed help with the rent.

“And, you know, your company wouldn’t be so bad either,” Key said as he smirked at his old friend.

-

They kept each other afloat for the next year.

Key supported Jonghyun when he wanted to put his music aside momentarily to attend college and get a better paying job. Jonghyun stood by Key when he decided he was going to tell his parents about his decision to pursue fashion design instead.

Key was quiet after coming home from a meeting with his parents. Barely speaking a word throughout dinner, he got up and collected their dishes. He got the water started, pulling the dish soap from its place in one of the cupboards. His mind appeared to be elsewhere as he pulled up his sleeves and dug into the warm soapy water.  
Jonghyun didn’t want to pry, even though he could pretty much tell how the conversation with Key’s parents went. Still, this was his best friend and he couldn’t just stand by and watch him feel shitty. So Jonghyun did the only thing he could do. He rose from his chair and stood beside him in front of the sink. He grabbed a handful of foam and brought it to his own face, effectively making a beard of soap. When Key turned to look at him, he let out the first smile of the day. He was finally able to laugh a bit, gasping when foam hit his cheek. The boys chuckled amongst themselves in that dimly lit apartment, getting into their soapy fight.

They were still laughing when Jonghyun pulled Key close, hugging him with such intensity that it surprised Key. They both stilled, feeling one another’s heartbeats in the middle of the kitchen floor. Key squeezed Jonghyun tighter, not wanting to ever let go of him. When they were able to look at each other, something profound seem to pass through them. They didn’t know if it was a culmination of old feelings or something completely new, but they didn’t want to wait to find out.

Their mouths met with uncertainty, but soon melted into one. Leaving the soapy sink behind, they moved to Key’s bedroom. Articles of clothing were removed, one by one. They fell against the mattress, naked in front of each other for the very first time. Their warm summer of friendship and the lost years where they hardly knew one another were forgotten. The both shook as they pulled the covers over their bodies. They shook out of excitement and nerves from taking this step in their relationship, but they mostly shook because Key liked to keep his room cold.

Determined to warm themselves up, they put all their energy into discovering one another. There were smooth expanses of skin just begging to be caressed. Erogenous zones that neither of the men knew they had were explored, being sucked and bitten. They lost themselves in the pleasure of their act, groaning with each movement. Their pleasure peaked to the point where both felt every single emotion rush at them. Key finally broke down and cried, nuzzling himself into Jonghyun’s chest. He pressed a small kiss to the man’s beauty mark between his clavicles, feeling comforted by the hand stroking his hair. 

He was so lucky to have him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum’s room was colder than usual.

The room temperature had been steadily dropping ever since Kibum returned home from a night out with friends. Jonghyun was not comfortable with Kibum revisiting his old high school friends. Their former popularity made them feel invincible and they found themselves in dangerous situations. Jonghyun had wanted to voice his displeasure, but stopped himself before Kibum went out. Although there was an obvious shift in their relationship after they slept together, they never officially discussed it and he didn’t want to give his input where it wasn’t needed.

Key didn’t really want to spend time with these guys, but he just needed to collect himself. After his night with Jonghyun, he showed his vulnerability. He didn’t want to push his problems onto the other man, especially when he had his own worries. He thought that a couple of drinks with some old faces would help him get his shit together. For a while, it worked. However, one of them suggested a trip to an abandoned building and an Ouija board. The thought made Key uncomfortable. Being raised in a Christian home, he felt that messing with that shit could open doors to another realm. But in his desperation to not seem weak, and to break him from his cycle of dread, he went along with it.

He calmed down once they were circled around the board, asking questions to the air. It made him feel better to think that the others were just fucking around and trying to scare themselves.

“Key, it’s your turn to ask a question,” said one of his friends.

“Guys, this is bullshit and we all know it,” he spoke while rolling his eyes.

“Well if it’s such bullshit, then asking a question wouldn’t hurt. Come on, do some stupid drunk shit for once in your proper life.”

The comment stung more than it should have, but his friends were right. His popularity only stuck in high school because he was too scared to challenge anything. Even partying and skipping class was a rarity, and those only happened by coercion. Hell, it was just a game, one sold next to playing cards and puzzles at a local store, at that. It wouldn’t be so bad to ask a simple question to get his friends off his back.

“Fine. Uhhh, tell me something that none of these idiots about me.”

Everything stilled until the planchette began to move. Kibum’s fingers were only lightly placed against the tiny piece of wood, so he felt like one of the others was pulling at it.

“Haha, very funny.”

“Key, we’re not doing this, I swear.”

“Guys, shut up. It’s spelling something.”

Kibum looked back at the board in time to see the planchette leaving the letter D. It glided over to I and then N, quickly rushing to the letter O.

DINO.

That was Jonghyun’s nickname.

He used it for everything. It was always his main screen name on websites, and he even used it as a “rock star” name for Battle of the Bands. However, none these guys knew that he and Jonghyun were even talking, much less living together.

“What does that even mean? You’re right, this is bullshit.”

It was enough to intrigue Kibum, so much that he held on to the board on the way to his apartment. When he departed from his friends and jogged up the metal steps, he had still yet to let it go. He opened the front door as quietly as possible. Jonghyun had sleep problems and Kibum didn’t want to disturb the man’s possible rest. He walked into a dimly lit room, only illuminated by the glow of the TV screen. He could feel a smile creep onto his face when he noticed Jonghyun sleeping soundly on their ratty, old couch.

The door to his own bedroom shut behind him with a soft click. His heart pounded as he took the board out of the box and gave it a closer look. It was a simple, wooden board without much decoration. Underneath the moonlight that peered through the old building’s windows, the board seemed ominous. However, by the low light on Kibum’s nightstand, it looked harmless. The design was not something one would think held a connection to another realm. Still, the answer that the board had given him earlier was enough to make Kibum sit on the bedroom floor, board in front of him. He took the planchette from the box and placed it atop the board. He still had his doubt and let out a shaky breath, draping his fingertips on the planchette.

“Is there anyone here?”

He asked his question, trying and failing to sound strong. He scolded himself for his audibly shaken voice. The earlier answer from the board was a one-time thing, he told himself. He wanted to hold onto his skepticism for a little while longer, and judging by the way the planchette didn’t move, his determination was winning.

Kibum almost missed the way the small wooden triangle nudged under his hand. He felt his heart beat faster as it slowly moved across the board. The scraping noise hurt his ears as it sounded throughout the silent room. The planchette stilled as the eye hovered over the word YES.

His own breath was knocked out of him and he nervously smiled in disbelief. He had so many questions, but was hesitant. His grandmother had always warned him about messing with the other side. Her belief was that when people died, they immediately went to Judgement. This meant that their souls were no longer on the earth, therefore making communication with the living impossible. The only ones who could communicate were bad spirits who wanted nothing but to possess innocent souls and walk the earth freely. Anyone who dared to use Ouija boards tempted the Devil and his minions.

Kibum remembered what his grandmother would say and briefly considered shoving the board back into the box and forgetting about the entire thing. However, his curiosity got the better of him and he continued.

“Do something to let me know you’re here.”

The small, wooden triangle moved itself to the edge of the board, in a blank space. Kibum stayed with the planchette as it pulled the man’s hands into a repetitious motion. A moment had passed before he realized that the gesture created a symbol, one that resembled a figure eight. In his tipsy haze, he vaguely remembered his friends mentioning something about the symbol, but could not bring himself to remember what it had meant. He was entranced by the motion, focusing on the smoothness of it. He allowed himself to get too comfortable too soon, rocking with the rhythm of the planchette.

Before he knew what was happening, he heard a loud crash near his nightstand and the room went dark.

He immediately jumped to his feet, flipping on the overhead light. From what he could see, the lightbulb in his small lamp went out, no, blew out. There were pieces of glass strewn about the nightstand, and even on the floor as well. The bulb was still screwed in tightly, stuck to the inside of the lamp.

As quietly as he could, Kibum grabbed the dustpan and broom from the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. He unplugged the lamp and threw everything away. It terrified him, the way the lightbulb cracked as he became hypnotized. He didn’t want to think about it too much, so he turned on his desk light. On his way to his bed, he nudged the board, the box, and the planchette underneath his bed. His body was still shaking as he crawled into bed and struggled to control his breathing while covering his body with the comforter. Eventually, he succumbed to sleep, thanks to the alcohol that was still in his system.

Perhaps it was a mistake to drink and fall victim to peer pressure, for his tipsy mind failed to remember the rules of using a spirit board. His friends briefly explained them, but Kibum was too far into his tequila to take them into consideration. One of the rules asked all players to never, under any circumstances, leave the board without saying GOODBYE. Such an act would cause great distress, even destruction to the players. As the board rested underneath the creaky bed and Kibum wrapped himself in his covers, one thing remained apparent:

Kibum did not say goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonghyun awoke to cicadas creating a ruckus.

He opened his eyes to find himself on the couch, sunlight pouring through the blinds. The TV had been turned off and the soda cans that were on the coffee table had disappeared.

“Good morning, babe.”

Kibum appeared from the front door, very clearly coming in from outside. His clothes were on the casual side, a little more ragged than he usually wore. This only meant that Kibum was in one of his cleaning moods. Jonghyun stretched as he sat up, determined to the other man.

“So, you’re cleaning this morning?” he asked him.

“Yeah, it just seemed like it was time,” Kibum grinned as he handed an empty trash bag.

Jonghyun could only smile at him as he took the bag and went to his bedroom. Kibum looked fondly at Jonghyun walking away, expression falling as he shifted out of view. He didn’t want Jonghyun to know the real reason why he started on this cleaning frenzy.

When he awoke that morning, the board was nowhere to be seen. He was sure that he nudged it underneath the bed after the events the night before. He even tried to convince himself that the way the lightbulb shattered, with tiny pieces of glass being strewn across the room, was merely a dream and that the board never came home with him. However, when he looked closer at the nightstand and the floor beneath it, shards of the lightbulb were still visible.

He deep cleaned his room and the entire apartment, save for Jonghyun’s room. He could not find the board anywhere. He even texted his friends to see if they knew of its whereabouts for some reason, but they were either hungover or busy.

Kibum continued to clean the living room and watched Jonghyun walk out of his own bedroom with a bag full of trash. He smiled at him as he walked past, never mentioning the search for a missing Ouija board. He waited until he was sure Jonghyun was on the way down the stairs to take a quick peek into his bedroom. The trash was picked up, and the room itself was is a disarray that simply represented Jonghyun, but the board did not make its way into the other man’s bedroom. Hell, it was impossible, but Kibum was desperate to find that damn board somewhere.

It creeped him the fuck out. He wondered how the hell a piece of wood could just disappear without a trace. He hardly felt comfortable in his own room, and even in his own home. He continued to sweep up and was in the middle of dumping the dustpan into the garbage when Jonghyun walked back in.

“Wow, you really cleaned this place up!” He said, curving his arm around Kibum’s back.

“Yeah, the place just felt a little gross after last night,” Kibum replied as he melted into the comforting touch.

“I’ll bet. Alcohol always makes me feel gross the morning after. But hey, since you’re not puking your guts out, we should go out for breakfast!”

“Sure, I’ll go get dressed.”

Kibum did not want to stay in his apartment while that board was still missing. He felt uncomfortable, like he was being watched, like he had to be wary every time he turned the corner. He didn’t want to overthink it, but as long as that board was missing, his once safe haven had him on edge.

-

It felt good to get out of the house for a while. What was supposed to be a morning out for breakfast soon turned into an all-day outing. They went to a farmer’s market, took in a movie, and found themselves on the other side of town. There were small shops that neither man had ever seen before, including a New Age shop. The store window had displays of crystals and flowers, with candles and books appearing as well. One book did catch Kibum’s eye. It looked like an older book, but had a detailed picture of an Ouija board on the cover. His interest was piqued and he felt like it had answers to the questions he had. How did it know Jonghyun’s nickname? Why did the planchette move the way it did? Did he mess with something he shouldn’t have?

“Hey Jjong, let’s go in here,” he called out to the other man.

“Seriously? Don’t you think that stuff is just a bunch of bullshit?”

“Are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Jonghyun was right behind Kibum as he entered the shop. A small windchime fluttered with the breeze of their arrival. The shop was almost comforting, air   
smelling like lavender and another herb he could not recall. The background music was of an American artist he had heard before. Her unique voice and the soothing notes of the song helped to set the atmosphere of the shop.

He made his way to the display to pick up the book he had seen. As he thought, it was older, but the information inside looked fairly legitimate, or as legitimate as a new age book could get. It mentioned many things that are supposed to be done when using a spirit board. It mentioned to use salt for protection, and to not use while under the influence of any drugs or alcohol, or while emotionally distressed. The book mentioned some essential rules to consider while using the board, including the importance of never leaving the board without saying goodbye.

Kibum stopped and tried to remember the night before. He was sure he said goodbye, unless that was only when he did it with his friends. He focused on the events in his bedroom, how drunk he was when he slid onto the bedroom floor, how he left the board in his shock and kicked it underneath the bed, only for it to go missing within hours. He remembered the things his grandmother would say, about how demons preyed on the weak.

He felt sick, feeling that he not only let his grandmother down by messing with shit he shouldn’t have been near, but he also let himself down. He wanted to be accepted by his old friends so bad. It didn’t matter what they did or how they did it, he just wanted to be involved. With them, he felt like he was back in his glory days, when everybody still loved him and his family still talked to him. Now, he felt like shit because the sun was setting and no one could tell him of the board’s whereabouts, or if they experienced any weird happenings. They were unbothered and living their lives, while he stupidly opened a door to something sinister, dragging Jonghyun into it as well.

His turmoil was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“Can I help you guys find anything?”

He turned to see a man behind him, wearing a lilac apron. He appeared to be the same age as Kibum and Jonghyun, but his energy felt more mature. His smiling face broke Kibum out of whatever internal conflict, forcing him to answer.

“Uh no we were just leaving.”

Jonghyun looked up from the candle he was sniffing as Kibum spoke and put down the book. The shop worker threw and inquisitive glance at Kibum, but didn’t pry for an explanation.

“Oh, well if you change your mind, here’s my card.”

The man reached into a pocket on his apron and pulled out a little blue card. It showed the name of the shop, along with the phone number, store hours, and the name of the shop worker. Kibum looked at it before putting it into his own pocket, while Jonghyun finally appeared beside the two.

“If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to come back.”

“Thanks,” said both of the boys as they pulled the door open once more to leave.

-

Nothing seemed too weird when they returned to the apartment. Still, Kibum insisted on sleeping in Jonghyun’s bed that night. It took him a bit to fall asleep, considering what the shop worker had mentioned about any questions. He chuckled at himself, figuring that the man was probably talking about customer service questions and not the occult. He calmed himself down, falling into a slumber with Jonghyun by his side.

He awoke to a shrill beeping in the middle of the night. He covered his ears before realizing what it was. The smoke detector was going off, and both he and Jonghyun jumped out bed. They ran out of the room and Kibum felt his heart drop as he realized where the smoke was coming from. The doorknob to Kibum’s bedroom was hot to the touch, forcing him to kick it in with all his might. After numerous tries, the door swung open to flames engulfing Kibum’s bed.

As he stood shocked, Jonghyun ran in with the fire extinguisher. The flames soon became smothered and the piercing sound of the smoke detector finally stopped. The two coughed and waved their hands in front of their faces as they were left with a smoky, dark room. Kibum crept inside and flicked on the overhead light. He felt his heartbeat faster at what he saw.

On top of the charred comforter, save for the white foam, was the perfectly placed and pristine Ouija board.

“What the fuck?” said Jonghun, although Kibum could not reply.

They walked further into the room, horrified at what was in front of them.

The missing planchette was also with the board, unmoving and still, with the eye piece hovering over the word GOODBYE.


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment was still smoky when the Fire Department appeared. 

It was recommended for Jonghyun and Kibum to stay in a hotel for the rest of the night. Dressed only in their bedclothes, they drove to the nearest hotel and checked in. They were exhausted, both from lack of sleep and the events that had just occurred. Still, as they shifted around the dimly lit hotel room, neither found themselves sleepy.

Jonghyun groaned as he sat at the desk chair, cradling his head in his hands. 

“What the hell was that, Kibum?”

Kibum didn’t answer, opting to sit at the corner of the bed.

“It was on fire. On YOUR bed. We all checked the doors and windows, so nobody broke in and put it there.”

Jonghyun’s voice was raspy and stern. It almost reminded him of being scolded by his father, but Kibum couldn’t bring himself to speak up. They both witnessed the same thing, but he was not ready to admit it. 

He suddenly felt hands covering his own. Kibum looked up to find Jonghyun kneeling in front of him, concern crossing his face. Kibum felt as moisture dropped   
from his own chin onto his lap. He hadn’t realized that was even crying. 

“Kibum, please tell me what is going on here. We may be lovers now, but we’ve been friends for longer. I’m here to listen, just please trust me.”

With Jonghyun’s sincerity, Kibum finally broke down. As the floodgates opened, Jonghyun leapt up and tightly curled his arms around the other man. He held him as the tears fell, calming him to the best of his abilities. 

Kibum told him the entire story, about what happened with his parents, about trying the board with his friends, about it knowing Jonghyun’s old nickname, about the board going missing and prompting the cleaning session. Kibum was worried about what Jonghyun would say. He wasn’t the least bit spiritual, so he feared that Jonghyun would accuse him of lying and say that Ouija boards weren’t really behind all this. He was worried that after all this, Jonghyun would leave him too. 

However, the yelling and accusations never came. He braced himself for it once he finished with his story, but the other man shushed him, tracing patterns across his back. 

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay. I’m here with you. We can get through whatever the hell that is,” he spoke so softly and sweetly that it almost made Kibum want to cry again. 

“But Jjong, I thought you didn’t believe in any of that stuff.”

Jonghyun pulled himself back, grasping Kibum by the shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“I don’t usually believe in what science can’t prove, but I do believe what I see. What I saw back there was not normal and right now, I’ll believe anything that can explain it.”

The two men hugged as Kibum dried his tears. They both calmed down enough to fall into a slumber, if only on top of the bed sheets. As the exhaustion took its   
toll, the men were shut off from the rest of the world.

They were groggy the next morning, or rather a few hours later, but managed to grab bagels and orange juice from the breakfast area in the lobby. They gathered the stuff they had and checked out of their hotel room. As Kibum put his card back into his wallet, he found the business card with the name of that New Age shop worker. Suddenly, asking this man for help didn’t seem to be too far of a stretch. As Jonghyun revved up the car engine, ready to leave the parking lot, Kibum passed his finger over the raised lettering.

LEE JINKI

-

He never opened the store too early on Sundays, citing that sleeping in was good every once in a while. However, he never actually slept in and arrived at the store the same time as every other day. He unlocked the back door, greeting the room with his sunny attitude as he walked in. He quickly shoved his bag in the backroom, and walked out front to make sure everything was in place. As he scanned the store to see what needed to be restocked, he took notice of a book in the store window. He remembered the two men that he met the day before and that he gave one of them his business card. 

Jinki picked up the book that the man had been reading and saw that it was about Ouija boards. He felt his stomach drop slightly as he took in the signs: a newbie to his shop who was there for one thing, yet left a little too quickly. He thought it was curious, but with the content he was reading, it began to make sense. The man from the day before was another person who needed help, but was too proud to ask for it. He sighed as he put the book back down, telling himself that the man knew where the shop was located and even had his phone number. 

Lee Jinki was well versed in various modes of spirit communication.

Many in the witchy community claimed that he was a try hard, or someone who tried to take his craft in too many directions, rather than have a single concentration. He tried his best to push those comments aside because his vast knowledge has helped him run his own store, and help people along the way. It was common for people to not do their research, playing with communication as a party game, yet with the intent of making contact. Thanks to his effort, those who wished for his help had walked away satisfied. 

He was busy sweeping the floor when an older car pulled up to the curbside. He stopped to look as the same two men from the day before stepped out, clearly dressed in night clothes. One of them made a beeline for the door, groaning as the lock caught the knob. Jinki recognized him as the one who was reading the book. 

“Babe, it’s still closed,” he spoke to the other man, who Jinki presumed was his boyfriend.

“We probably should have called first. Are you sure he can help us?”

Jinki straightened out his hair and leaned the broom against the store wall. He took to the locks and opened the door to find some tired-looking customers. His heart felt heavy once he saw them, noticing by their energy that neither of the two were doing well. He was prepared for anything and he just wanted to do something that would give these guys a normal life. 

“How can I help you folks?”

The closer man stepped forward. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had been crying. The bags under his eyes showed that he had gotten very little sleep. His hair was disheveled and he seemed very tense. Naturally, Jinki thought it was the workings of a playful spirit, which was something he could handle. He had dealt with many different things, so surely this would not be a problem.

“I think I released a demon.”

Okay, he needed his morning coffee for this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kibum and Jonghyun sat at a round table, coffee cups in front of them.

They were in the store’s backroom, awaiting Jinki and his own cup of coffee. Jonghyun looked around and wanted to laugh. He remembered seeing psychics on TV, leading customers to a room with a crystal ball and gaudy fabric. However, this room was simple in décor, looking like a lounge rather than somewhere mystical. 

Jonghyun still tried to wrap his head around everything. On one hand, he wanted to listen to the part of him that said all of this was bullshit. Tarot cards were illogical, magic spells were only in movies, and Ouija boards did not summon demons. Or so he thought. What happened back at the apartment was too wild, to the point where it was suggested that the fire was started by someone already inside. There was no way he did it, and he’s too light of a sleeper to not notice Kibum leaving the bed. He was ready for any kind of explanation, even a supernatural one.

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting.”

Jinki walked back in with a bright, yellow mug, steam still rising from the hot drink. He took his seat, gazing upon the other two as though they were in a business meeting. He cleared his throat to begin their discussion.

“So, you mentioned this whole ordeal began two nights ago, correct?”

“Ah, yes. I tried it with my friends at an abandoned building and I brought it home with me that night.”

“You say it knew something only you know? Are you positive about that?” Jinki raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m absolutely positive,” Kibum said as he took a sip from his mug, wincing at the still-hot liquid.

“Okay, did it say a name, who they were, perhaps?”

“I think my friends tried asking, but it would never answer the question.”

“Was there anything unusual, like words that didn’t make sense or any patterns created by the planchette?”

Kibum reached back into his mind, hoping he could stir up something of importance. He did, however, begin to recall the planchette doing some sort of motion right before the lightbulb broke.

“Oh!” he nearly shouted, surprising the other men in the room. “I remember it did this figure eight thing at the corner of the board. That’s when the lightbulb in my room shattered.”

Both men noticed the way Jinki’s eyes grew large and how he paled in complexion.

“Dude, you okay?” Jonghyun asked, concern crossing his face.

Jinki got quiet for a moment, appearing pensive before talking once more. 

“I might need to call a friend.”

-

He walked with grace, pulling at his jacket. He gathered an abundance of looks from passersby, staring at the man wearing long sleeves in the middle of summer. With confidence, he strode down the sidewalk, fetching his cellphone with ease as it rang in his back pocket. 

“Yes?”

“Taemin? It’s me, Jinki.”

“What’s the matter?” he said as he crossed the street, walking into a park.

“I have some guys here, and I want a second opinion.”

“Let me guess, a curse? A haunting? Jinki, you know these things are never that serious.”

"No, Taem, these guys are freaked. They mentioned something really weird with an Ouija board.”

“Damn, okay I’ll be right over.”

With that, the two hung up. 

Taemin sat down on a park bench, looking down at his phone. He scoffed, thinking that it was just a couple of kids who messed around with something and got scared. Still, he owed Jinki his life and vowed to help him whenever he called

-

Jinki sighed, chugging the warm coffee. The liquid ran down his throat and brought him back to reality. He had to be honest with the boys, but he didn’t want to scare them without gauging the entire situation. He needed an expert, and Taemin was the best.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Jinki turned around to see the man known as Jonghyun. He was in grey sweatpants with a white shirt and looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. His hair was disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

“I don’t want to worry you guys, but I have a theory that needs to be checked with someone who knows this a little better.”

“Well, then tell me at least. Kibum is terrified right now. Hell, I’m terrified. Please, Jinki, just tell us what’s going on here.”

Jinki took a breath, putting his hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

“Kibum wasn’t exaggerating when he said he may have released a demon. Many of the actions performed by the board indicate demonic contact. Once it takes control of the board, various steps need to be taken in order stop it. Once it blew that light out, it was too late.”

“Why me?”

The men looked behind them and saw Kibum, shaking and near tears.

“Kibum,” Jonghyun started, but he was silenced. 

“Why didn’t the others have this problem? I wasn’t the only one who played with that shit,” he spoke louder, almost yelling.

The chime at the front rang out and the door slammed shut, signaling someone’s entrance. 

“You were chosen because you were the most vulnerable one.”

Footsteps neared, and the figure of a strange man stood in front of them. 

“Depression, anxiety, even being drunk or high, can all weaken the spirit. Demons are assholes and want the easy way out.”

Jinki walked forward, embracing the man in black.

“Guys, this is Taemin. He’s a demonologist.”

Jinki showed him off and he went to shake everyone’s hand.

“Nice to meet you guys. Now, start from the beginning.”

All eyes were on Kibum as he began his story, from going out on Friday night to the burning board early that Sunday morning. He told of what happened and what he knew, in as many details as he could manage. Jonghyun noticed how Taemin was listening, supposedly intrigued by the story, yet his face made no expressions. 

Kibum finished his story, realizing that it did not get easier or less scary each time he told it. His heart pounded and his face began to turn crimson as all attention was on him. Taemin uncrossed his legs, clasping his hands together as he stood up.

“I’m willing to help you with this case. In order to fully assess what you are dealing with, I will need to go to the active site.”  
Jonghyun and Kibum exchanged a look, wondering what this man’s intent was.

“And that means?” Jonghyun asked Taemin, standing up from his own chair.

“I need you boys to take me to your apartment. I want to meet this demon.”


	6. Chapter 6

What Choi Minho didn’t expect to see was Key walking out of New Age shop with renown demonologist, Lee Taemin. 

He was back in town due to a sports injury that put him out of commission. He was able to do his morning jog, and jumped at the chance to get out of the house. 

When he came across a familiar car, he looked up to see Key, trailing close behind Taemin and some guy Minho vaguely remembered from high school. He assumed he was Key’s new boyfriend and focused his attention on Taemin. The OPEN sign on the store window was not flipped around, so a chance meeting was unlikely. Minho made himself scarce as the three jumped into the older vehicle, riding off into the morning light. He continued his jog and made a mental note to contact Key as he passed the shop, nodding a greeting to the owner. 

-

While Jinki opened up his shop, the rest of the guys headed towards the apartment.

Jonghyun eyed Taemin, clearly not completely trusting him. Now a “demonologist” was getting involved? This was too much for him to handle. He was skeptical, as he tried to be about everything that had happened so far, but he figured he could follow along to see where this went. 

“Is something the matter, Jonghyun?” Taemin asked, not looking up from his phone.

“What?” Jonghyun snapped his eyes forward, taking them off the rearview mirror.

“You’ve been staring this entire time. Do you not trust demonology?”

“No, no I was wondering if you’re like that one couple that goes and fights demons.” 

Jonghyun tried not to stutter, realizing that Taemin was onto him.

“Yes, they are based off a real-world example, but you’re most likely referring to fiction.”

The car slowed to a stop and Kibum took a breath as he exited the car. They climbed the stairs to the apartment, unsure what was on the other side of the locked door. Kibum pushed it open, only to find their apartment as normal as it had always been. A smoky scent still lingered in the air, but nothing was out of place.

“Don’t worry about performing for me. Activity can sometimes go dormant after a big production,” Taemin pushed his way past the other two.

“He sounds like one of those bullshit ghost hunters,” Jonghyun muttered to Kibum.

“Although demons are my expertise, I do dabble with the paranormal. Don’t be an asshole.”

Kibum stayed back as Taemin opened his bedroom door. The man took in the burnt bed, noticing that only the comforter was harmed. He saw the pristine Ouija board, looking untouched despite its surroundings. 

Kibum flinched as Taemin reached for the board, bracing himself for anything to jump out and attack. Surprisingly, nothing did. He crept closer, watching Taemin hold the board and examine it, ultimately finding nothing. 

“I would like to continue this investigation further. Would it be alright if I return later?”

“Really? Of course, but do you really think there’s something in here?” Kibum asked Taemin, who replaced the board on the bed. 

“Even if it was merely a playful spirit, the conditions are peculiar. From what you tell me, whatever this was took action more quickly than normal. It deserves my attention.”

“Okay, well if you’re returning later, why don’t you come for dinner? You can invite Jinki, too.”

Jonghyun perked up at hearing this. He was inviting two men they barely knew for dinner while some demon ran loose in their apartment?

“Well, I don’t want to put you guys out,” Taemin tried to say, but Kibum wasn’t having any of it.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll go shopping right now and see you and Jinki at about seven, okay?”

Taemin agreed and soon left the apartment. When the door closed behind him, Jonghyun pulled Kibum to the side, concern covering his face.

“Kibum, is that such a good idea? With what’s happening, I mean,” Jonghyun lowered his voice, murmuring to Kibum even though they were alone in the room.

“Jjong, it’s only polite. Besides, I think they’re the only ones who can help us right now.”

Jonghyun had to agree with Kibum. Even if he was suspicious of Taemin, he and Jinki were the only ones who knew about the situation and could actually help them. The two got dressed, pulling on presentable clothes before heading out to the grocery store.

-

It seemed as though luck was on Minho’s side today. He was just leaving the store when Kibum walked into view.

“Key?” Minho asked, shocked at the fact that he had seen the man twice in one day.

“Minho! Oh my god, it’s been forever,” Kibum squealed as he pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah, I’m back in town for a while. What’s up with you lately?”

“Just the usual. Oh, let me introduce you. This is my boyfriend, Jonghyun,” said Kibum as he nudged Jonghyun in front of him.

Minho took the man’s outstretched hand.

“Ah, Jonghyun! I remember, we all went to high school together.”

“Yep, it’s been a couple of years.”

Minho turned and focused his attention on Kibum, determined to use this time to ask.

“So, I was jogging this morning, and I could have sworn I saw you with Lee Taemin.”

Kibum stiffened visibly, as though some dark secret had come to light.

“Oh, yeah, well someone introduced us and now we’re working together on something,” Kibum smiled, trying to be civil and not run away from the entire conversation.

“Do you have a case for him?” said Minho, growing excited.

“Uh, sort of. He’s coming to dinner tonight at our place.”

“Seriously? Can I join you guys? I really want to meet him.”

Minho nearly had stars in his eyes, like a child on Christmas Day. He did want to catch up with Minho and have him get to know Jonghyun. Minho also didn’t seem bothered by whatever was inhabiting their apartment, which was the sole reason for Taemin’s appearance. 

“Sure, man. Dinner will be at seven. Here’s the address.”

He gave Minho the details and told him how to get to their house. Both men looked like they were about to jump out of their skin, each for a different reason. Kibum saw as Minho left the sidewalk, nearly skipping as he crossed the street.

“Okay, I understand the other two, but Minho? Kibum, how can you treat this as some normal dinner?” Jonghyun asked as he grabbed a basket.

“Look, the past couple of days have been weird and maybe this is the best way to get things on track. Besides, Minho is still a friend of mine. I want to indulge in his little fanboy moment.”

Kibum smiled to himself, helping Jonghyun choose ingredients for the meal they would serve to the most unlikely characters.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock at the door at seven o’clock sharp.

Kibum wiped his hands on a rag before opening the front door and finding Jinki and Taemin on the other side.

“Hey guys, you’re right on time.”

Jonghyun was still stirring a pot when he greeted the two. He reached to turn the stove off and moved the pot to the kitchen counter before walking some food to the table. It was small, but it was enough to accommodate all guests. As he fixed the place settings, Taemin walked around, observing the apartment in a domesticity separate from the case. 

“Kibum, are you expecting another guest?” said Taemin, gesturing to a fifth place setting.

“Oh yeah. I hope it’s okay, but I invited a friend of mine. He says he’s a big fan of yours.”

At that, a knock sounded at the door once again, revealing a cheerful Minho.

“Thanks for having me over,” he smiled, eyes drifting over to Taemin and back to Kibum, as if signaling an introduction.

“No problem. Well, you already met Jonghyun, but that’s Jinki and this is Taemin.” 

Jinki nodded in a silent greeting from his place in the room, but Taemin moved closer to Minho.

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

“I’m so pleased to meet you, too. I’ve been following you and your cases for the past couple of years. I just love what you did with the Jung Sisters’ case. It truly is an honor to be in the same room with you,” Minho shook his hand wildly, happy to finally meet the man he had been reading about.

Taemin gave a shy smile, in a slight break from his usual cool demeanor. It was cute to know that he had people interested in his work.

“Well, since we’re all introduced, we should probably eat,” Jonghyun said as he took off his apron.

The others agreed and made their way to the table. Minho stopped and reached into his backpack, catching Kibum’s attention. 

“Here. Put this aside for later. I brought enough shot glasses, too.”

Minho set his bag down and joined everyone at the table. Kibum was left standing at what Minho had given him.

It was a bottle of tequila.

It wasn’t the same brand, he was sure, but it still reminded him of the last time he drank. That was a couple of days before, back when this whole thing started. Now, he was faced with a possible demon, and a witch, a demonologist, his fanboy ex-boyfriend, and his current boyfriend were all involved. 

Kibum only sighed, putting away the tequila and sitting at his place at the table.

The men engaged in polite conversation, quickly growing comfortable with one another. No one delved too much into backstories, but everyone contributed in some way. As Minho cleared his own plate, he felt compelled to finally ask.

“If you don’t mind me asking, exactly what kind of case are you working on with Taemin?”

The room, once filled with heartfelt chatter, went silent. 

“Uh, it kind of involves an Ouija board and a possible demon. It’s only been going on for a few days,” Kibum’s soft voice spoke out.

“Shit, really? That sounds so sudden!”

“That’s why I took interest in this case. I heard about it this morning but the circumstances are interesting. It doesn’t often happen this quickly, unless…,”   
Taemin trailed off, deciding to not finish his sentence.

Minho, an aficionado for all work Taemin had done, realized that it was best not to pry.

“Well, all I know is that it looks like everyone is done eating. Should we bring out the bottle, Key?”

Everyone looked towards Kibum, who had already stood up and fetched the bottle. He handed it over to Minho, who took it into the living room. Jinki helped Jonghyun and Kibum clear the table and let the dishes soak in the sink.

There were no games or competition, just the same group of guys carrying on conversation, only this time with tequila shots. Kibum took his own shot, feeling the liquid encompass his body. After his second shot, he felt his stomach growing warm. His body relaxed, forgetting all the tears and terrifying imagery for a moment. He was floating, and he felt complete.

They decided to turn on some music, each man taking turns dancing to different songs. It was amazing to have such strangers become so close in a matter of hours. They all laughed and overshared life stories, bringing out old party tricks to amaze the others, forgetting how many shots they had and taking more as a solution. Jonghyun finally felt comfortable with Taemin, feeling that he wasn’t as much of a hard ass as he thought. Minho couldn’t help but notice how cute Jinki was and wondered why he didn’t realize it before. 

Taemin really needed to pee.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he waved.

Taemin stood up on shaky legs struggling to walk down the small hallway to where the bathroom was. His vision deceived him, as everything seemed further away than it actually was. He felt the smooth wall, using it as leverage before reaching the doorway. He made it to the bathroom and close the door behind him to do his business.

As he dried his hands, he leaned over the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He attempted to focus with no avail. He stood in the silent bathroom, not even hearing the others only a few feet away. It was deafening, the silence, eerie and unnatural. He shook his head to get some kind of sober thought into his brain. He barely registered the bathroom light dimming, looking back to the mirror quickly. He could finally focus and the light was back to normal. Taemin figured it was just his drunk mind playing tricks on him, until the lights actually flickered.

He was still staring into the mirror when the flickering lights partially lit up the room to show a dark, distorted figure standing behind him. Shocked, he turned to face whatever it was, but found nothing. He turned back once more, seeing that the light was once again normal and nothing was in the room with him.

Taemin walked a little better on his way back to the living room. He ruffled his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of the situation, when he heard Jinki talking.

“Shut the fucking music off. Did you hear that?”

Taemin joined the group again as the music stopped abruptly. There was that same silence again. It could almost be described as a calm before the storm. The guys stood as still as they could, drunkenly swaying to the absence of the music and trying to stay upright. 

A noise could be heard coming from the direction of the kitchen. 

Jonghyun was the first to check it out, alcohol-induced bravery causing him to lead the pack. The others trailed behind, moving when Jonghyun moved, stopping when Jonghyun stopped. 

A chair was facing away from the table.

Even in his state, Jonghyun knew he had pushed in every single chair at that table. It was habit he held from grade school. Especially in a room with five chairs, he knew that what was in front of them was impossible. 

No one spoke as the chair slowly skidded across the kitchen floor, chair legs scraping and making visible scuff marks. It moved until it was close to the wall, and stopped. If anyone dropped a pin, they would hear it. It felt like nobody was even breathing, as though the slightest movement would cause all hell to break loose.

“Holy shit.”

At that, the chair slammed into the wall with such a force that cause the room to shake. The other chairs followed suit, being thrown by some unviewable force. Crashing came from all corners of the apartment, furniture flying by the group of men huddled in uncertainty. Only Jonghyun was separated from the group, closer to the kitchen, ducking every time some object was thrown near him.

He wasn’t paying attention to the rest of his surroundings. He was so focused on the chaos in front of him that he only looked up when he heard the shrill sound of Kibum’s frantic voice.

“JONGHYUN, LOOK OUT!”

The man turned to see what Kibum was pointing at and found himself faced with a large, dark mass rushing at him. Before he could move away, he was tackled to the ground, body smacking against the hard tile. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was being shrouded in darkness.

As soon as the activity began, it stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

His head was still buzzing as he came to.

He didn’t open his eyes yet, but he could hear all sorts of commotion surrounding him. He heard Kibum’s hushed anger, trying to convince the other guys to take Jonghyun to a hospital. He heard Jinki’s and Minho’s voices, one arguing that no one would believe that the man got pushed to the ground by a demonic force, the other mentioning that everyone was too trashed to drive him safely. He couldn’t hear Taemin’s voice, but heard movement at the other end of the apartment. 

“Guys, he’s waking up.”

With a grunt, Jonghyun pushed himself to a sitting position. He slowly opened his eyes, letting himself adjust to the low light in the room. From the couch, he could make out the standing figures of Jinki and Minho, with Kibum’s face peering up at him from his seat on the floor. Movement caught his attention and he looked towards the hallway to see Taemin holding a jar.

Through the candlelight, he also noticed the disarray that the apartment was in. From the living room to the kitchen, he could see various pieces of furniture thrown, dishes and glassware cracked and shattered, as if exploding from the inside. It looked like a storm had ripped the entire place to shreds. 

“What happened?” Jonghyun finally asked, mouth dry and in need of water.

Kibum cleared his throat before answering him.

“Well, something pushed you down and then the power went out.”

“Damn, I thought the candles were some kind of romantic thing,” Jonghyun chuckled, enjoying the smile that took over Kibum’s worried face. 

“Idiot. At least it’s over for now.”

“I’ve placed salt in different areas, mostly in the doorway to the kitchen. Still, we should leave as soon as we can,” Taemin said as he shoved the jar he was holding into his bag.

“Salt is used as protection against demons, so it was a necessary precaution,” Jinki explained.

“Great, but where can we even go?” Minho asked, speech slurring.

“We can go to my place. I have enough rooms for everyone.” 

Leave it to Jinki to stay level-headed in such a situation. 

“Even me?” 

Minho questioned Jinki, knowing he was an outsider in the situation.

“I mean, it could be dangerous, but I feel like you might be an asset to the group.”

Taemin exchanged a look with Jinki. Minho noticed, but didn’t press the matter. He had to admit that this was exciting to some extent, but Kibum and his new   
friends were still in danger and he wanted to help as much as he could.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you guys.”

Kibum left Jonghyun’s side to gather some of their things. 

After finding an old duffle bag, he went to his own bedroom to pack. He shook as he reached for the doorknob, knowing what was on the other side. He spent the least amount of time possible in that room since everything began, but he took a breath before reminding himself that they would soon leave.

He pushed open the door and saw that everything was in eerily pristine condition. Although the charred scent of the comforter still lingered in the air, nothing was out of place. Even as he shined the flashlight on his phone, nothing jumped out at him or pushed him the way it pushed Jonghyun. He didn’t want to let his guard down for too long and decided to move quickly. He shoved the necessary clothing into the bag, avoiding looking at the Ouija board, still in the middle of the bed.

He rushed out of the room, only to be greeted with Jonghyun, massaging his temple with one hand and holding a flashlight with the other.

“Hey, I’ll go pack my own stuff. You go sit and relax on the couch,” he smiled while taking the bag from Kibum.

“Seriously? You’re the one who needs to rest, Jonghyun.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Besides, Taemin said something about the salt, right? Now, go sit.”

Kibum didn’t argue and walked back to the couch, worried about Jonghyun, but trusting him when he said he would be okay. He listened to Taemin and Jinki talk about the different cases each man had encountered. He chuckled and nudged Minho when he noticed the man’s eyes glazing over. The crush he had on both guys was apparent and made Kibum smile. With the soft click of a door, Kibum raised his head to see Jonghyun walking out of his bedroom, holding the duffle bag close to his body. 

Jonghyun settled on the couch next to Kibum, placing the bag at his feet and threading his fingers with the other man’s. 

Kibum felt warm, as without words, Jonghyun had both sought out and given the comfort they both needed. 

It was a calm between storms, they all knew, but for a moment they were recovering. Jonghyun pushed through despite being attacked by an otherworldly force, not letting it take control. Kibum held onto Jonghyun’s hand, reminding him that everything would soon be fixed. Jinki and Taemin continued their conversation, with Minho mostly interjecting when he wanted to know more information about their work. They all did their best to converse in the candlelight, as the unknown swirled around them, ready to tear things apart as quickly as it had done before.

Through the darkness, the five of them sat together, awaiting the imminent arrival of the sun.


	9. Chapter 9

“Taemin, we’re leaving,” Jinki called up the stairs.

The other three were already packed into both cars with only Jinki waiting on the demonologist. Taemin finally appeared and swung the door shut, twisting the knob to make sure it was locked. His footsteps pounded against the metal stairs before he reached the car with an awaiting Minho. He looked over to the other vehicle, the one that carried Jonghyun, Kibum, and Jinki, and waved them off. 

Taemin noticed when Jonghyun made an unpleasant face while getting into the backseat. He heard when Kibum asked him if he was okay, but the other man assured him that he was fine.

Shit.

Given his experience, Taemin knew the early warning signs, and he felt his breath quicken. He watched the others pull away from the parking lot, and slid into the passenger seat of Minho’s car. 

“He wasn’t just pushed by a demon, was he?” said Minho, after hearing the click of the seatbelt.

“We still have time, luckily.”

Taemin sighed as he settled into the seat, allowing Minho to make sense of the directions to Jinki’s house. 

-

They arrived at Jinki’s house within the hour. 

As the duo pulled into the driveway, they noticed that the front door was open without anyone around it. They both jumped out of the car to find the other three men huddled together in the middle of Jinki’s living room. 

“Shit, it burns!”

Jonghyun was in the middle of the huddle with Jinki and Kibum examining his back. Long scratches extended across his body. He coiled in agony, curling into himself as though it would bring relief. 

“What happened?” Taemin asked as he rushed towards the group. 

“He just started complaining about his back when we pulled up to the house and when we checked, we found this,” Kibum explained while gesturing to Jonghyun’s back.

“Dammit, I thought we had more time. Minho, get Kibum to help you with the bags. Jinki, let’s get him to the guest room,” Taemin said, urgency in his voice. 

“Wait, what are you guys doing?” Kibum asked, but it was as though his cries went unheard. 

“Kibum, come on.”

Minho turned him towards the open front door as Jonghyun was whisked away into the depths of the unknown house.

-

Kibum grabbed both his and Taemin’s bags from outside. 

He lugged them around, stopping at Jinki’s couch to set them down. He was especially careful with Taemin’s satchel, but something on the inside made a noise as the bag hit the cushion. It intrigued Kibum, causing him to stop. He knew that the demonologist kept jars full of the necessary objects for the case, but this sounded like something thicker than glass. 

Minho attempted to stop Kibum as he reached for the zipper.

“Key, don’t!” he said, startling even himself.

“That son of a bitch,” Kibum growled, pushing Minho’s hands aside and pulling the bag open.

Sitting in the middle of jars of salt and herbs was the Ouija board. The board that Kibum was sure he left untouched on top of his bed. 

“What the fuck did we even leave the apartment for?”

“Key, calm down.”

Minho approached Kibum cautiously, gently pulling him away from the couch, and away from Taemin’s bag. The tears of frustration were filling Kibum’s eyes. He wasn’t just scared now. He was irritated. 

“Look, Taemin has done this before and he promised to help. I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason for him to bring it,” Minho told him, stressing that the demonologist knew what he was doing.

“What good reason could he have? That…thing is probably going to follow us here, now.”

“Actually, the demon is already among us and has been since last night.”

The men turned to face the foyer, revealing Jinki standing in front of them.

“Minho, you’re a sensitive such as myself, so you already know even though you don’t want to admit it.”

Kibum snapped his head to look at Minho who only stared at the ground. What was Jinki even talking about?

“The truth is, Jonghyun is not alone. When Minho and I moved Jonghyun after his fall, we both noticed a shift in his energy.”

Confusion crossed Kibum’s face as he wanted to make sense of what the man was saying.

“I don’t have time for your fancy witch talk, okay? Now tell me what’s wrong with Jonghyun!”

“The figure from last night never disappeared into thin air as we thought. It was difficult to see since the lights went out, but Jonghyun’s body seemed to absorb  
it when he was attacked.”

Fuck.

“So the scratches are because…?”

“He’s showing signs of demonic possession, yes.”

-

He approached the door to the guest room.

Once Taemin had given him the okay, Kibum knew he wanted to be at Jonghyun’s side. His blood ran cold as he neared the door. He made certain that he didn’t  
kick aside the layer of salt that Taemin had graciously sprinkled across the entrance and pushed through the doorway. 

An eerie silence swept across the room, almost as if no one was in there.

Kibum walked inside, observing the room’s unfamiliarity. It was larger than the ones at the apartment, yet simplistic. The space seemed drafty due to the lack of objects inside, only holding a large wardrobe, a wooden stool in the corner, and an iron bed, with Jonghyun sitting up and facing the wall. His breath hitched when he found him, silent and unmoving. After quietly placing the duffle he brought into the wardrobe, he tiptoed his way to the other man. Kibum knew he didn’t have to be quiet, but the silence in the room made him feel like something was waiting to be stirred from a slumber.

“Jonghyun, are you okay?”

The man didn’t miss a beat and answered him immediately.

“I’m fine, Key. The scratches don’t even hurt.”

Kibum took a step back at his monotone speech. Alarms started going off in his head, but he refused to listen. Instead of turning his heel and making a run for the door, he forced himself to roll closer, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure? They looked bad.”

He had barely finished his sentence when he felt the burn of his hand being slapped away. The loud smack echoed throughout the otherwise empty room, causing Kibum to feel the wrathful action through multiple senses.

“Jjong?”

“Why did you leave me that day, Key?”

“What are you talking about?”

“That day in high school. It was a heavy thunderstorm and you promised you’d drive me home.”

Confusion reached him again, only this time to have a realization dawn on him. He vaguely remembered that day. Him and Jonghyun hadn’t spoken much during the year, but excessive rain made the other ask Kibum for a ride. Of course, he agreed, but he couldn’t remember what caused him to leave Jonghyun behind. 

“You were with Minho and your friends. You skipped class with them and you left me to walk home.”

Under no circumstances had Kibum ever felt scared by the way Jonghyun acted before at that moment. He knew the man was supposed to be angry, yet his voice held no malice. It was as monotonous as before, but the sharp edges were there, stinging and shaking Kibum to his core. Only then did Kibum recall that yes, he did leave with Minho and his friends that day. He left with them almost as soon as making that promise to Jonghyun. He didn’t even know Jonghyun was upset about it, nor did he ever apologize. He just assumed that he understood.

“Jonghyun, I’m sorry for doing that, but that was in high school. Why are you bringing this up?”

The man continued to sit still, never moving from his position of facing the blank bedroom wall. Had he not been speaking, Kibum would have been sure that he wasn’t even awake.

“You never gave a shit about me, Key. You have Minho, so you’re just waiting to leave again.”

His blood boiled, and he raised his voice so loud, he was sure the others across the house could hear him.

“You know damn well I care about you, Jonghyun! This isn’t you, it’s that…thing talking!”

“Oh, that thing? The one you released after messing around with that bullshit?”

“Jonghyun, stop it. I know you’re in there.”

At that, Kibum’s body lurched backwards. His frame went flying towards the wall, letting his shoulder blades collide with the smooth, flat surface. The wind was knocked out of him and the pain of the impact consumed him. Jolted and slightly disoriented, Kibum looked back at the bed, seeing that Jonghyun’s figure had hardly moved. The only change was that now, Jonghyun’s head was turned and facing him. Kibum felt his muscles tighten and a scream tried to release itself, only to be caught in his throat. His heart dropped and the hair on his body stood on end as he acknowledged the scene in front of him.

Replacing Jonghyun’s chocolate brown eyes were deep pools of black, glaring into his soul. 

“Oh Key, he’s already gone.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kibum didn’t have any more time to react when he felt a hand grasping at his neck.

Jonghyun, or rather whatever was inhabiting his body, stood before him and lifted him from the floor. The demon’s deep-set black eyes stared him down as he struggled to get free. It was to no avail because, no matter how hard Kibum kicked and flailed, Jonghyun’s strong arm had a tight hold on his neck. The lack of oxygen made the room dim. His eyes went heavy and he could feel his body losing the fight. In one last-ditch attempt to break loose, Kibum grabbed at the arm that was choking him, digging his blunt fingernails into the flesh before he dropped to the ground.

“Get the fuck away from him.”

Water.

Taemin.

He barely registered the other footsteps running down the hallway as he took a deep breath. All Kibum could sense in his haze were the occasional droplets of water and Jonghyun’s hateful growls. He was lifted by two pairs of arms into a standing position and quickly ushered out of the room. Only Taemin, the one who saved him, remained with the demon.

“Shouldn’t you be careful where you swing that stuff?” Jonghyun asked, smirking.

“I’m going to get you out of Jonghyun. I don’t care if it’s the last thing I do.”

Taemin stood tall, holding only a bottle of holy water in his hand.

“They really believed the salt thing, didn’t they?”

“Shut up.”

“They’re going to notice, Taemin. They’re going to find out what makes you the almighty demonologist, and you’ll be thrown in here with me.”

“I said, shut up!”

At that, Taemin threw more of the holy water on Jonghyun, effectively dousing him. He walked backwards towards the doorway, satisfied by the audible clink   
when Jonghyun lunged at him. Unbeknownst to Kibum, Jonghyun was shackled to the bedframe and unable to move very far around the room. Whoever this was and whatever business they had with Kibum didn’t matter, because against him, he was powerless.

“If you hurt any of them again, I promise I’ll send you back to Hell.”

He held his bottle as menacingly as anyone could hold holy water and stepped backwards into the hallway. Although he groaned in pain and frustration from being struck by the water, Jonghyun still attempted to claw for Taemin. As the demonologist closed the door, the other’s dark eyes locked onto him, holding his   
attention as the door clicked shut.

“Only if I take you with me.”

-

Taemin rounded the corner to find Kibum huddled into himself and being comforted by the other two. Instantly, he felt responsible since he was the one who told him it was okay to see Jonghyun. It was his fault that he got attacked. 

“Hey, Kibum?” he approached him lightly, worried that the man was scarred for life. 

He didn’t speak or look up and only curled in tighter at Taemin’s voice.

“I’m sorry. I thought we had more time until the possession took over. I shouldn’t have told you to go in there.”

Sighing, Taemin sat next to him, disturbing the couch cushions with his movement.

“We can still save him. This demon is seizing his body faster than I’ve seen, so we’ll need to take action quickly, but it is possible.”

With a sniffle, Kibum sat up to respond to him. He rubbed at his eyes with his shirt collar and spoke with an intensity that let everyone in the room know how serious he was.

“You’re pretty much on my shit list now, but I’ll be damned if we don’t get that demon out of him. You’re the only one who can help us, so I’m willing to do what it takes.”

Taemin patted Kibum’s knee and stood.

“We need to get back in there as soon as possible to complete the process.”

“Right. So, how do we do that?” Minho asked Taemin.

“I’ll need everyone’s help. Minho, you and Jinki will work together. Kibum, I going to need you to be strong because I want you in that room with me.”

“Me? Why not Jinki?” he gave his shocked reply.

“You’re going to help me with the exorcism.”

-

Taemin and Kibum took their steps into the hallway. It seemed to stretch further and further, with the bedroom door seeming out of reach. He clutched the bible and crucifix he was given, shivering as they walked. He tried to pay no mind to the ever-dropping temperature, though he noticed that the hallway was as cold as his own bedroom had been after the Ouija event. Watching him flinch as a door he passed slammed shut, Taemin offered some comfort.

“Jinki mentioned that his energy was getting stronger. Don’t let that scare you. Above all, no matter what you believe in, all that’s important is that your faith in Jonghyun is the strongest.” 

Kibum swallowed as they crept closer and the house began to shake. 

“Before we go in there, is there anything else I need to know? Minho didn’t even tell me he was a spirit sensitive.”

“To be fair, that’s not information one voluntarily gives.”

“Seriously, though, who are you really?”

If full disclosure meant that Kibum would trust him, Taemin would have to tell him everything. He had to make a choice, knowing all paths could come back and bite him in the ass. They faced the door, salt still littering the hallway, and prepared to go inside.

-

He could see his breath in front of him. 

He vaguely knew where he was, but he had no control of his body. He tried to walk, but his legs wouldn’t move. He tried to reach for the door, but his hands wouldn’t let him. It was as though he was frozen, trapped in one of those nightmares where everything went to shit. His legs finally moved, but not on his accord. They were held back by restraints when they strayed too far from the bed. He could only describe this feeling as being a passenger in his own body. His head moved at the clicking of the door, creaking open to reveal two figures. As soon as he saw Kibum, he tried to cry out to him, but it was no use. The demon grew stronger and Jonghyun’s spirit withered.

-

“Back again for round two, I see,” the demon laughed.

The walls of the room rumbled, and lights dimmed. Kibum stayed clutching his items, unsure if he would even use them. He trembled in fear, resisting the urge to run down the road. He wanted to stop all of this and just start over somewhere new, but he couldn’t bear to think of leaving Jonghyun behind.

“Save the commentary, demon, and return to where you came from.”

Taemin stood tall, not faltering in front of Jonghyun, whose dark eyes glinted in the lamplight. He was confident that he could end this, no matter how long it would take. 

“Open to the page I marked and start reading,” he told Kibum, who obliged.

In a frantic manner, he flipped the book open, and began to read the text. He shakily spoke, trying not to look at Jonghyun while he read the passage. His voice got stronger as he read, repeating it until his he stopped quivering.

“You be careful with the exorcisms, Taemin. You don’t want to accidentally hurt yourself.”

Jonghyun’s sinister smile made Kibum stop reading for moment, instead focusing on the thing inhabiting his lover’s body. 

“Keep reading, Kibum, and don’t stop for anything,” Taemin shouted as he neared the demon.

The demonologist placed his hand on Jonghyun’s forehead, who immediately reached up to pry the man off.

“Leave this vessel, demon. We rebuke you in the name of all things holy and sacred. We renounce you from this plane of existence. Leave this body, leave it now!”

“Cute speech, but motivational words aren’t my thing,” Jonghyun smirked.

At that, he twisted the arm that was on him, not stopping until he heard a crack. With his demonic force, he pushed Taemin, sending him flying into the wardrobe doors. 

“Taemin!” shouted Kibum.

“Don’t worry about him, Kibum. It’ll take more than that to maim him. In fact, let me show you why.”

Taemin pushed himself up from the wooden floor. He didn’t falter as he stood, appearing as though he wasn’t even hurt. 

“Awaken, brother,” Jonghyun growled, fixated on Taemin’s form.

Kibum watched as Taemin stumbled into the light, eyes glazed in an inky black.

“Do you see your precious ‘demonologist’? He’s a demon himself!”


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ve always wanted to do magic, but I never knew any witches,” Minho told Jinki as they pushed the living room furniture to the side.

“I’ll walk you through it. The ritual uses quite a bit of energy, but I’m confident we can manage,” Jinki said, placing the supplies on the center table. 

Bottles of herbs and empty jars littered the table, along with a blade, a mortar, and a pestle to grind said ingredients. As Jinki started up the fireplace, Minho took the blade and began to cast a protective circle. The craft was new to him, but his inexperience didn’t show. After casting a protective circle, he took the sea salt and formed a physical circle as well.

“By the way, sorry for telling Kibum about you,” Jinki offered as he waited for the fire to start.

“It’s nothing major, I was going to tell him anyways. I actually still need to tell him that I’m a clairvoyant, too.”

“You are?” asked Jinki.

“I am, but it’s all so new to me. It’s weird, but I’ve had dreams about all this in the past.”

“Well, maybe I can help you through it all after this. Taemin could use some help on his cases, too.”

“Yeah.”

Minho quieted down. He spilled the last of the needed salt and walked back to the table. As he began chopping herbs, Jinki stood from his spot in front of the fireplace and went over to Minho.

“Are you upset about Taemin?” he asked Minho, grabbing some herbs himself.

“The thing is, I’m not. Even though his energy is different, it’s not negative,” Minho told him while grabbing the mortar. 

“He’s a good guy. I only hope he tells Kibum.”

“Right. So, what does this spell do?” he asked Jinki as he poured the mortar’s contents into a jar.  
“It will open a one-way portal to Hell, sort of like a suck zone for demonic entities. Once the demon has been released from the body, this will make sure it has nowhere else to go.”  
“Could Jonghyun get sucked in accidentally? What about Taemin?”   
“That’s why it’s important for no one to fuck up,” Jinki insisted while handing Minho more herbs.

-

The three of the stood in the freezing bedroom. Kibum was glued to his spot, watching Taemin stagger out of dark with demonic eyes. The booming, wicked laughter pricked his ears. Taemin’s obsidian eyes soon faded to their normal mahogany hue. The demonologist was rendered motionless between the demon’s vessel and the amateur exorcist.

The laughter was quickly disrupted by Taemin’s own chortle.

Jonghyun faced Kibum, expecting a small, shivering frame, and was instead greeted with a smug grin.

“Why are you not cowering in fear? You trusted this man and he’s exactly what you detest,” Jonghyun shouted.

Newfound courage enveloped Kibum, who strode to the vessel. He neither faltered nor hesitated, only reaching the demon with the sole purpose of getting him to shut up.

“For a demon, you’re not the badass you think you are.”

Jonghyun’s cheek stung as his face was struck by the Good Book. Smoke emitted from the site, displaying the impressive hit. Using the demon’s shock, Taemin and Kibum tackled his body to the mattress. As Kibum retrieved a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, he pressed the crucifix to the vessel’s chest, gaining a painful howl.

“You poor, sad demon. I already know what Taemin is.”

-

“Seriously, though, who are you really?”

Taemin took a deep breath, ready to reveal his secret to Kibum. He had only known this man for over a day, but if it meant he could gain his trust, he was willing to take the risk.

“Promise not to freak out?”

When Kibum nodded, Taemin closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were shrouded in black. The surprise was noticeable, but Kibum visibly calmed himself down.

“You’re…one of them?” he questioned Taemin. “I don’t understand. If you’re a demon, why do you exorcise them?”

Taemin sighed, allowing his eyes to revert to normal.

“I’ve been studying demonology for as long as I can remember. I even took my first case in my early teens. I used to be human, however one slip-up changed that,” he stated, glancing at the door.

“Okay.”

“It was after Jinki and I had a fight. He didn’t want me to take the case, so I went alone. It-it gained the upper hand and made me drink its’ blood, which began the transformation. Despite how stupid I had been, Jinki agreed to perform a restoration ritual and saved my life.”

“A restoration ritual?”

“It was a spell to keep my soul in my body. I’m technically a demon holding a human soul.”

“So, the exorcism can’t hurt you, but the holy items can,” Kibum wondered aloud.

“They mostly sting, but the holy water can do more damage. That’s why I ask Jinki to gather it. Also, the spell he’s doing with Minho always has a chance of pulling me in as well.”

“Damn.”

“You’re telling me.”

Kibum gave a low whistle and braved the bedroom door. 

“No use just standing here, I guess,” he told the other man.

He was ready to confront the demon inhabiting Jonghyun’s body. He wanted him out and back to where he came from. He was going to fix this and fix it properly. Now being able to trust Taemin a little more, he was confident that they could do this together. Him being a demon wasn’t any cause for alarm, not when he was the one helping Kibum. He braced himself, turning the knob and accepting his fate.

-

Jonghyun’s wrists were now handcuffed to the bedframe. His ankles were still shackled, giving his body a pull, twisting at an awkward angle.

“Aw, Kibum. If you wanted to tie me up, you could’ve just asked nicely,” Jonghyun pouted, looking more sinister than ever. 

“Shut up and come out of him!” he held the crucifix to his body, although he thrashed against the mattress.

“I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, to release this human at once. Depart this vessel, and this world,” Taemin spoke while circling the bed.

“Looks like you grew some balls, Key. Where did this confidence come from?”

Kibum pulled back and touched his feet to the floor. He grabbed the book, leafing through the pages and trying to remember where he left off. As he read, Jonghyun showed no signs of letting his prey go.

“You bring an Ouija board home and suddenly you’re an exorcist? How entertaining,” he smirked.

He tried to pay no mind to the demon, finding the verse he was reading and continuing. Taemin didn’t waver in his own words, either. He maintained his pace around the bed, adding the holy water into the mix. His words flowed like a sonnet, showing his experience in his profession. However, the strength of the act slowly dismantled the hold on the vessel, angering the possessive demon.

“You think you can save your little boyfriend? Ha, I’ll drag his soul to Hell with me! I’ll torture him myself!”

His words were brash, loud in the barely furnished guest room. Kibum could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he couldn’t allow them to fall. They made it nearly impossible for him to read the pages, but it was not the time to cry. 

“Don’t cry, Key,” the demon mocked him. “This is all your fault, anyways. This fool would have married you if you didn’t mess around where you shouldn’t have. Now, he’ll die because of you.”

Kibum felt like he would vomit. His stomach churned, and his throat went dry. The tears threatened to fall, to show weakness to the being holding Jonghyun’s body captive. He needed to keep moving, keep reading, no matter what it told him.

“You mean, you didn’t know? What did you think he packed in the bag? Go on, check…”

Jonghyun’s words trailed off, interrupted by the scraping of a heavy object against the wooden floor. The large wardrobe moved closer to him, blocking the door as it stopped. The doors flew open, revealing the black duffle bag.

“He’s a simpleton, you know. You guys fucked one time, and this is what he did.”

It felt as though he was possessed himself. The wardrobe pulled him closer like a magnet, or lure waiting to strike. 

“Kibum, don’t listen to him! Keep reading!” Taemin voiced from the background, giving a hint of panic for the first time.

“Quiet. You’re an abomination to two different species,” Jonghyun replied, trying to get Kibum to reach the wardrobe.

He took the bag in his hands, slowly undoing the zipper. All he saw were clothes, so he reached his hand inside. After searching for a bit, his fingers hit something that definitely was not fabric, something he did not place in there when he packed. He pulled his hand out to reveal a small, black box. His breath hitched as he realized exactly what it meant.

“Don’t just stand there, open it,” the demon teased.

Kibum listened to the demon, ignoring Taemin’s cries not to. Time slowed to a halt as he opened the small box. For a moment, there wasn’t an exorcism going on. He thought back to everything: the day him and Jonghyun met, the day they actually became friends, their lost years, the day they reunited, and the night the slept together. The culmination of everything allowed the levy to break, and so the tears fell. He fucked up and brought his lover into it. Now, the man would probably die. 

“Poor Key, your beloved Dino will die. Ha, remember that? That’s how I pulled you in-,” Jonghyun stopped, sentence disrupted by a sight he didn’t expect to see.

An enraged Kibum rushed at him, snatching the book and crucifix. He extended his right arm, the cross protruding from his hand and shoved into Jonghyun’s face. His voice grew strong, repeating the passage without a single quiver. The vigor and valor in which he read caused Jonghyun to pull at his restraints, only to be ceased by Taemin’s own words. He didn’t miss the small smile that graced Taemin’s lips, noticing that the demonologist had his eyes focused on Kibum’s left hand.

On the hand that held the book, graced upon the second-to-last finger, was an engagement ring.


	12. Chapter 12

They would have nothing to stand on without their closeness and trust in each other. The things that were messed with and the paths that were taken required closure from all parties involved. Love and faith, whether they were in a higher power, what they could see, or in one another, were needed to send the evil back to Hell. The five unlikely characters could not afford to waver.

They could only rely on themselves.

-

His limbs tingled as he gained more control. For the first time since the ordeal began, he felt like he could breathe. His vision strengthened, allowing him to see Kibum clearly. The man stood before him, fire burning in his eyes. He could feel a smile creep across his features before the darkness overtook him once more.

-

“He’s fading in. Keep reciting,” Taemin said to Kibum at almost a whisper.

He strode to the struggling man, gripping his jaw in his hand. A loud hiss could be heard as the skin made contact, as Taemin’s palm was doused in holy water and burning the demon out of the vessel’s flesh. 

“You’re never going to take him, so you should just give up now,” the man said while Jonghyun writhed against his restraints.

“Awww, do I sense a bit of Deja Vu? That’s what you said last time we met.”

The demon smiled before opening his mouth and piercing at the skin in front of him. It was a decision he soon regretted because the remaining holy water fell upon his tongue.

“If you just wanted me, why did you get them involved? They’re all innocent,” Taemin shouted as he pulled his arm back.

“Innocent? That’s rich. Let’s talk about your friend Jinki, and how he used magic for his own gain. Or how Minho is only here because he’s a psychic who couldn’t listen to his own visions. And this sad fuck who kept pining over someone’s depressed ass until he walked into that building and let me out.”

“Many people go there. Why didn’t you leave with them before?”

“They didn’t have a road that led to you. I can see where all their paths lead them: complacency, debt, downfall. Only his path could lead me to you. I’m taking you with me, brother, even if I kill everyone in the process.”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

The two barely had time to turn before Kibum climbed on the bed to pin down the demon himself.

“You’ll never take them. You’ll never take my Jonghyun. In the name of everything we’ve been through, the summer nights in the giant tree, our sacred home, and our future plans, let him fucking go!”

-

“Oculus Inferni, open and retrieve your sycophant.”

Minho and Jinki chanted, spilling herbs into the fireplace. The flames grew, both in height and power.

“Ex animo, ex ante, ex umbra in solem. Ex animo, ex ante, ex umbra in solem.”

They grasped at each other’s hands, fingers entwined, as they pulled their powers together. The salt surrounding them created a forcefield, pushing up a wall as the fire grew near them. For only a moment, they could see it fade into view.

The Eye of Hell itself.

And it was open.

-

“Damn it, brother. I’m not going back to Hell without taking everyone with me,” Jonghyun said, strength growing weaker as the spell in the other room became more strong.

“We hear you, demon, but we’re stronger than you. You’ll never pull us in with you, and you’ll never take Jonghyun from me. I absolve you back to Hell, where you will be for eternity, and the light will shine through the darkness of this event.” 

Taemin covered Jonghyun’s mouth with his palm, and Kibum placed his ringed hand on top.

“Say this with me, Kibum: Et lux in tenebris lucet.”

Kibum repeated, “Et lux in tenebris lucet.”

“ET LUX IN TENEBRIS LUCET!”

At that, the darkness in Jonghyun’s eyes turned a stark white as his body convulsed. The two removed their hands in time to saw a dark plume of smoke emit from between Jonghyun’s lips. Taemin rushed to the door, where it was headed. As he opened the door, a rush of cold air shot at him, giving the demonic energy enough time to get ahead of him. He ran down the hallway and into the living room where behind the two witches, he looked into the Eye of Hell.

“Taemin, wait!” Jinki shouted, but it was too late.

The smoke surrounded him, constricting his body movement as it glided closer to the Eye. He was trapped, being taken to Hell as promised.

The ritual had already taken place and the Eye latched onto any demonic energy that was near it, including Taemin’s.

“No! Let go of him!” Jinki pleaded, flailing at the smoke but with no avail.

The Eye sucked them both in as Jinki and Minho watched. With a roar, the portal closed, leaving ash and salt on the floor of the silent room.

\- 

“Babe, it’s me, Kibum,” he stroked at Jonghyun’s face.

The restraints were taken apart and Kibum was doing everything to get the man to wake up.

“Jonghyun, I’m so sorry for everything, just please wake up.”

He sobbed into his chest, shivering at everything that had happened. The evil was gone, and all Jonghyun needed to do was wake up.

“I accepted your proposal. We can be happy together, I just need you here with me.” 

A sharp breath followed by a hacking cough caused Kibum to sit up.

“Kibum?”

“Jonghyun? Oh my god, you’re okay!”

Kibum threw himself at the man, tears falling from his eyes more so that before.

“What-what happened? Is it gone?”

“Yes, Jonghyun. The evil is gone.”

-

The sun shone brightly against their skin, highlighting their features as they glided out of the church. It only seemed right, given what they had gone through. The   
crowd gathered and the bells rang as the happy couple smiled and posed for the camera. 

Jonghyun and Kibum were all smiles as everyone cheered. They were pulled closer than ever before, and no one could stop that.

Minho, Kibum’s best man, looked up and saw a familiar figure in the crowd and couldn’t believe his eyes. In a sea of bright clothing was a man in a dark jacket, looking on from far away.

Minho slipped away from the the party to catch up with the man.

“Taemin? But I thought you were-“

“It’s Francesco now.”

“Francesco? How are you even here?”

“I guess the big cheese was looking after me, looking after all of us that day.”

Minho looked back, noticing the man with the sunny smile talking to a couple of guests.

“He doesn’t know. I never told him when I came back,” Fransesco said.

“Why not? I mean, I thought you guys were close.”

They both watched Jinki from afar, who managed to get hit in the face with the bouquet. 

“You guys are happy, aren’t you? I just wanted to see the wedding. I only knew you guys for a short time, but I have to move on from here. You’ll see me again, so don’t worry. I promise I’ll always be with you.”

“Minho, I caught it!”

He turned his attention to Jinki who ran down the field, waving flowers in his hand.

“I caught the bouquet, just like you predicted! What are you doing over here?”

Minho turned back to where Francesco was, but found no one. 

“I guess i was just enjoying the scenery. Good job, old man,” Minho said as he ruffled Jinki’s hair.

“Hey, I expect that from Kibum, but not my own boyfriend.”

-

From the heights of their friendship to the depths of Hell grew a bond that could never break, no matter who and how many tried. Love could save the day and evil would perish as it tried to push through. No matter where anyone was, the five men were shining lights in the universe that would never go out.

“I love you,” Jonghyun said.

“I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's about to get occult-y up in here!
> 
> It is my first time really writing for something supernatural, but I'm glad to keep writing it!
> 
> Cross-posted to my kpop [tumblr](https://whisperwoofwoof.tumblr.com/post/161252823052/golden)
> 
> ALSO on [AsianFanFics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1298339/golden-horror-jongkey-shinee-supernatural-thriller)


End file.
